


You Make My Love Grow

by theonewelshdragon



Series: Football RPF Week 2018 [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewelshdragon/pseuds/theonewelshdragon
Summary: “Don’t you worry, it’s just a necessary formality, a fake marriage to show people what they want."





	You Make My Love Grow

It was a difficult time for his kingdom. Wars surrounded the borders of the state, almost every day he received threats from the other kings who wanted to expand their territories and conquer them. Dries spent days and nights thinking about how to escape war and how to protect his people. The only option that came to his mind was finding an ally and joining their forces. But at times like these, it’s always hard to find a person you could trust.

The day he met Lorenzo he knew that this man wouldn’t abandon him; they quickly found a common language. Insigne was really impressed by his new acquaintance who tried his best and a bit showed off, but this was even cute. When they were left alone after the dinner, Lorenzo knew that he had to tell everything, to tell the truth about his customs and intentions. 

“Thank you very much for such a great reception, Your Majesty.” Lorenzo showed at the big table full of goods.  
“You’re always welcome and by the way, you can call me just Dries, especially when no one hears. Why should we spare on such things as your majesty or highness.” Mertens smiled pouring wine into their glasses. “I hope you enjoy your time here and our union is not in danger of anything.”  
“Don’t you worry, everything is great, how can I change my mind after that?” Lorenzo took a sip of wine and looked away at different tapestries. “But there is one point I need to tell you about. I understand if you’ll reject my offer and terminate the alliance.”  
“Doubt that, but I’m ready to listen.” Dries frowned and finished another glass of wine. He didn’t know what he was going to hear right then but he hoped that it’d not prevent them from the alliance.  
“Well, I actually live in the country and family with pretty stupid customs and “laws”, so basically I can support only those kingdoms that are related to our royal family somehow. Since your court has no our representatives, I can only offer you a marriage.” Lorenzo had a weak smile hoping for the best and honestly being afraid of Dries’ reaction. 

Mertens didn’t stop frowning; he silently poured more wine and drank it in one gulp. He just didn’t know how to react that’s why he kept silence thinking about Lorenzo’s words. After a few more seconds he finally looked at his guest.

“Why can’t you break this tradition?” asked he pretty quietly.  
“People and the court won’t understand. You should know that you’re also the king, Dries.” Insigne talked gently trying not to push.  
“Yes, of course.” Briefly answered Mertens and silenced for a while.  
“Don’t you worry, it’s just a necessary formality, a fake marriage to show people what they want. Moreover, it could be more of a threat to other countries if they see such an alliance sealed with the marriage.”  
“I understand your point and my answer is yes. I don’t think I have other options, I need this union.” Dries tried to smile but he had really heavy thoughts. 

* * * 

They had an official wedding with guests from both sides, at first they celebrated in Dries’ country, and then moved to Lorenzo’s palace. It wasn’t something that Mertens was used to so he freaked out practically every time before another event. But Lorenzo was always there to help and to calm down; it seemed as if he really took their marriage seriously. That was really true, Insigne didn’t know the other way since they had become a family even though it’s a fake one, he was ready to support his husband not only in wars. 

“You know you don’t have to be here?” asked Dries when they were together in his room and Lorenzo, as usual, was trying to convince him that everything’s good.  
“I know, but I want to.” Lorenzo put his hand on Merten’s shoulder and squeezed it a bit.  
“Thank you.” Dries whispered and smiled weakly. 

They spent more and more time together, at first on official events and meetings connected with the politics of their countries, but then they started spending their free time together too. Walking along royal gardens, showing each other the beauty of the kingdoms, just chatting and getting to know each other. 

Once Dries caught himself thinking about their relations and he understood that there was something more than just a fake marriage. They’d become friends and Mertens was afraid that he was feeling something more. Once he couldn’t stop himself and just kissed Lorenzo right in the middle of their talk. 

“Well, and I was thinking about when you’ll finally have the courage to do that.” Insigne chuckled when Dries pulled back.  
“W-what?” he couldn’t believe that his husband wasn’t mad or didn’t punch him in the face.  
“I suspected for some time that you feel the same way I am now.”  
“You mean..” Dries couldn’t finish the sentence because he was interrupted by the kiss. “Will you marry me?” asked Mertens whispering right in Lorenzo’s lips.  
“I already did.” Insigne smiled hugging his husband.  
“I mean.. for real? Or will you date me? Or what should I say in such situation as ours?”  
“Of course. I’d like to make it something else than the fake marriage.”


End file.
